Letters of Love
by Johanna-002
Summary: "I don't know, I'm just making stuff up." Kristen said with a laugh pulling out a hand full of letters and a plastic bag with a few pictures. "But, I wouldn't be surprised. They seem to think they can make out when ever they want..." Read and Review!


**Title: Letters of love**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of it's character's. They belong to Dick Wolf.**

"Shh! Lillian, we're gonna get caught if you don't be quiet." Kristen scolded with a cheeky grin and slight giggle. Lillian clamped both hands over her mouth in an attempt to keep her giggles silent. She failed miserably.

"I think you should close the door just in case Fin or Melinda comes in." Lillian suggested with a smile.

Kristen nodded and silently closed the door to her parent's master bedroom. "Okay, I saw my mom put the box in her closet last week when we got caught."

Lillian nodded and she followed Kristen around the enormous room. "Hold the chair while I look in the closet." Kristen ordered as she climbed on top of her mother's make up stool.

Lillian held on to the stool, supporting it as it wobbled slightly under the twelve year-old's weight. "I think I see it!" Kristen whispered with a smile. "ha-ha, found ya!"

Slowly, Kristen climbed off the stool and Lillian put it back near the vanity. The two girls quickly ran out of the room and down the hall to Kristen's.

"If Melinda finds out we were in their room she's gonna kill us." Lillian said with a laugh, remembering the last time Kristen's mom had caught them.

Kristen shrugged placing the shoe box on her bed before walking back towards her door and locking it. "So, we aren't doing anything terrible bad."

"I know, but we're going through their stuff… Their lovey dovey stuff."

Kristen shrugged once more, opening the lid to the shoe box. "It's not like we're looking at their sex videos or naked pictures."

Lillian shrieked, sticking her tongue out. "Eww! Gross! They have naked pictures and videos?" She asked in a harsh, disgusted whisper.

"I don't know I'm just making stuff up." Kristen said with a laugh pulling out a hand full of letters and a plastic bag with a few pictures. "But, I wouldn't be surprised. They seem to think they can make out when ever they want. Like last night my mom was sitting on the counter and my dad just walked up to her and they started kissing. Arianna and I left the room when he started putting his hand under her shirt. Arianna ended up sleeping with me last night because she kept hearing this banging sound against the wall."

Both girls looked at each other with disgusted faces as the words registered in their minds. They started laughing.

The head board to Fin and Melinda's bed lied against the wall which separated their room from their oldest daughter, Arianna.

Picking up a letter, Kristen held it to her chest and closed her eyes. She tried to control her enormous grin but she failed miserably. "The first letter,"

Lillian took a seat on the bed and Kristen began to read the anniversary love letters her parents had written to one another. "Is this your mom or dads?" Lillian asked.

"Dads,"

Lillian nodded and Kristen began to read the letter.

_"Baby,_

_You know what today is… Happy anniversary! Gosh time sure does fly. Every day with you has been a blessing. I still thank my lucky stars that you said yes. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…" _

_You know I was thinking about this anniversary the other day and thinking that what we have is just like one of those silly romantic comedy chick flicks you love to watch. You know what I mean, the girl and guy meet, a series of crazy and improbable events happen, they fight then they make up and end up together. I was just thinking that our love has been sort of like that, only in real life._

_The truth is I can't imagine living my life with anyone else or loving anyone else. You have been there for me through everything. You are my source of inspiration and the reason I get up for work every day. And if it's okay with you I kind of want to keep this good thing going and remain together forever. _

_But of course, only if it's okay with you?_

_Never mind, don't answer that. It's like in Sweet Home Alabama where she says "why you wanna marry me anyhow?" and he says "so I can kiss you anytime I want." I still feel like a kid with you all giddy and butterflies in my stomach each time I see you walk downstairs all dressed up. It's hard to believe you picked me. I pinch myself sometimes to make sure it's real. _

_Happy anniversary honey. I love you so much and have so much more love to give you through the years._

_With all my love,_

_Fin"_

"Aw! How sweet!" Lillian cooed. Kristen nodded, smiling as she re-read the letter her father had written to her mother. "Okay, read one of your moms." Kristen nodded and picked another letter from the pile.

_"Dear Fin,_

_Looking back 10 years ago, to June 2nd, 1992, if someone had told me that morning that I was going to meet my future husband that night, I would not have believed them._

_But, they would have been right._

_Because I did, I met you._

_And, I know it sounds cliché, but as soon as I saw you, I knew that you were "the one". That feeling was reaffirmed the next day, when you came to pick me up for our 1st date._

_I opened the door & saw you standing there & I knew I didn't need to look any further._

_I had found you._

_I was done._

_Our first date was a lunch date at Chili's. I can remember almost every detail of that day, including what you were wearing & what we talked about. This is silly, I know, but I can remember watching you talk & thinking to my self that I hoped our kids would have your mouth._

_After lunch, you dropped me off at home, so I could go to work (well, really, more like a babysitting job...that summer I watched a little 4 year old girl every afternoon). As I was driving home that evening, I remember hoping that you had called me, wanting to set up another date. And, you had._

_You called & wanted to see me that night after you finished your bartending/waiter shift at the restaurant where you worked. As soon as I heard your voice on my answering machine, I smiled & I felt like my heart would leap out of my body._

_I called you during your break & set up a time to meet at your friends' apartment. We were going to hang out & watch movies. That night, we shared our first kiss. I knew then that you were the only person I wanted to kiss for the rest of my life. Seriously; corny, I know. Go ahead & laugh, but it's true._

_We dated throughout my junior & senior years at Columbia University. You blended in just fine with my closest girlfriends & their boyfriends & vice versa. We all had so much fun together. I have scrapbook after scrapbook to prove it...from parties, to weekend trips & everything in between._

_I graduated in May 1993 & moved into my own apartment. It was important to me that I not get married right out of college. I wanted to live on my own for a year or so. There's nothing wrong with getting married right after college, but it just wasn't for me. You respected that._

_But, that didn't stop me from asking you when we were going to get married. I think I probably drove you crazy!_

_That's why in July 1994, you proposed (finally!) on my 23rd birthday, in front of my entire family. We were married on May 25th, 1995...six years ago._

_After four years of dating & six years of marriage, I can tell you (and I do) that you are the only one I want to be with...as long as I live._

_You're my best friend._

_You're my biggest fan._

_You're my rock._

_You're my problem-solver._

_You're my husband._

_And, you are exactly what "home" feels like._

_We have so much together...at home watching a movie or playing video games, or driving in the car, or a silly comment or joke at work, or one of our many trips, there's never a dull moment._

_You make me laugh all the time._

_We've also had our share of hard times, from the car accident and me being in a coma for two weeks, to the birth of our two beautiful daughters Arianna Kinley & Kristen Annelise ...all events in our life together that I , honestly, would not have survived if it wasn't for you._

_Just your presence can steady my world in an instant. Just knowing you're here, with me, makes everything all right._

_I love that you know my favorite author is Nicholas Sparks. I love that you know I like my spaghetti sauce in a bowl to dip the noodles in, rather than on the noodles. I love that you know what color lipstick I wear. I love that you put more Diet Cokes in the refrigerator for me when you see I drank my last one. I love that you keep me stocked with Sour Skittles._

_And, I love how you ALWAYS, ALWAYS put me first (besides our adorable daughters of course but I mean with work). I love how you're always thinking of ways to surprise me...whether it's a roll of SweetTarts you buy at the gas station & bring me at work, or a new CD you buy & sneak into my car so that I'll see it next time I get in it._

_I love how you listen; I mean really listen, to me. I love how you put such careful thought into what you get me for my birthday & Christmas._

_And, I love it when you tell me you love me._

_I love that you hug your mom every time you see her. I love that you can watch the Bond movies over & over again. I love how you bring me flowers for no reason. I love how you kiss and make love to me. I especially love how you love our daughters. It makes me happy that such a wonderful man has fathered my kids._

_And, I love that you work so hard to give us a good life._

_Sometimes when you have a "scatterbrained" moment or you say something silly that doesn't make sense, you always laugh & say, "And, you're sure you want to reproduce another baby with me?"_

_Besides being your wife and the mother of your children, I have never wanted anything more._

_All my love,_

_Melinda"_

Lillian smiled at the grin on her friends face. "I'm glad your parents love each other so much Kris." Kristen nodded.

"I hope when I get married, my marriage is like theirs."

**A/N: Please review!**

**So… What did you think? Was it cute or a waste of time?  
>You have to admit we give Fin and Melinda a pretty awesome friendshiprelationship/marriage/sex life. Lol. Damn, I hope my romantic life is like theirs. LOL JK**

**Much Love,  
>Johanna<strong>


End file.
